La felicidad muere primero
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Ella no siente remordimiento hacia él. Ella sigue pensando en el qué dirá él. Ella lo sigue considerando su ejemplo. Ella no quiere ser separada de él.
**Gintama no me pertenece ni tampoco la cover image que he usado, solo la trama es mía.
Narrado en primera persona y finalmente en tercera.  
Disfruten y nos leemos abajo**

Yo sí sabía porque él me había dejado sola esa vez en esa fría ciudad, aunque no quisiera creerlo por el gran odio que sentía hacia papi, él hacía lo mismo que nuestro padre cuando nos dejaba.

Sé que en parte su admiración hacia la sangre es iniciada por querer parecerse al viejo calvo y que este admitiera que su hijo era un buen chico al seguir los pasos de su padre como todo un guerrero nómada que era él. Por la misma escalera en la que él me dejó a cargo de mami a mis seis años, papi dejó a nii-chan a cargo de su hermana menor de dos años y su madre que estaba a las puertas de una enfermedad que había matado a todas las Yato femeninas existentes en esa época.

Nii-chan era, es y será una persona fuerte. Porque nadie en el mundo logra criar a una niña de dos años que quería conocer porqué en ese mundo no existía un sol brillante y luminoso al cual observar cuando la lluvia cesase. Porque él era bueno conmigo cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda, cada vez que lloraba por alguna cosa nii-chan cantaba una de sus canciones inventadas para algrarme. Nii-chan de mis recuerdos siempre será mi superhéroe de capa roja que venía a mi rescate aunque yo estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Por eso papi me quito a nii-chan, él es culpable de que mi amable hermano se haya ido ese día tormentoso. Comenzó cuando lo abandonó ese día y cuando dejo que le sacara el brazo de una patada; él nos ha forzado a ser lo que hoy somos. Desde que tengo memoria Kanko ha tenido una relación tensa con Bakamui, siempre que se hablaban en la mesa era de una forma violenta y bruta, como si lo único que supieran hacer era discutir… bueno, años más tarde supe que eso los separó definitivamente.

Nunca volvieron a ser los mismos.

* * *

¿No fuiste feliz cuándo tu subordinado de te contó de lo fuerte que era? O nunca lo hizo, probablemente, aunque tú comprobaste de que sí sabía las debilidades de mi oponente al ayudarme aquella vez contra los Tenshouin Naraku, no… capaz me tenías lastima. Supongo que con el paso de los años soy más fuerte por poder enfrentarte a ti cara a cara sin la ayuda de nadie más.

Aunque el odio que le tengo en estos momentos a papi no es mucho ya que finalmente nos salvó a ambos para seguir viviendo hoy en día, ¿esto se le puede llamar vida, nii-chan? Estar sin la persona que más quieres a tu lado. Una vez Gin-chan me dijo que trágicamente pensamos que las personas que más queremos nunca se van a ir de nuestro lado y por eso no agradecimos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros ¿yo no era importante para ti? ¿Fui la única de nosotros que lloró porque nos separamos? Si es así, que tonta soy porque sigo llorando todas las noches recordando cómo me abandonaste aquella vez, pero te lo perdono, soy una buena chica y perdonaré eso, también perdonaré a papi por habernos separado.

Me disculparé con mami porque ella está allá arriba viendo como sus dos hijos ahora se están matando a golpes.

Aunque entre nosotros nii-chan, sé que yo moriré primero. Sé que yo me iré primero de este mundo porque soy la que más momentos felices a pasado junto a gente increíble que me ama y me quiere tanto que llega a doler quererlos, que idiota, me duele querer a las personas. No… me duele dejar a las personas que tanto me quieren solas.

No quiero que sufran por mi culpa, ¿sabes? No quiero que lloren el día de mi muerte ni que se culpen por el hecho de no haberme salvado porque yo sola me busqué esta estúpida muerte a manos de alguien que yo quiero. Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Gorila, Mayora, Sádico, Zura, Eli… y cuanta gente más…

Sentí pasar su arma por mi abdomen sintiendo como se abría mi carne, mi visión se irrumpía con pequeñas lágrimas, mi garganta se sentía seca, el dolor ya no lo sentía y tampoco presentía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Frente a mis ojos se posó Kamui, idiota… no vale pedir perdón ahora, esas lágrimas ya no me salvarían de la muerte como quise anteriormente.

— Ahora finalmente has despertado de tu sueño —la boca estaba seca y me dolía hablar, pero no me costaba sentir aquellas lágrimas que caían en mi mejilla—, te tuvo prisionero de tus sentimientos —traté de sonreír, pero al parecer no pude—, lamento no poder vivir más para estar contigo aniki, pero mami me lleva con ella antes —me levantó abruptamente del suelo para abrazarme, por detrás escuchaba las voces de los demás—. Siempre serás mi héroe. Recuérdalo, nii-chan.

 _Los gritos desesperados de tres personas se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla, la desesperación de Kamui era inmensa comenzó a abrazar el cuerpo moribundo de su pequeña tanto que los cabellos de ella estaban enganchados en sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, entre gritos y sollozos decía palabras de arrepentimiento aunque ya era tarde para tanto arrepentimiento, era inevitable él la había matado… con sus manos… descuartizo los órganos y la estructura ósea de su hermana._

 _Ahora comprendía que era no tener un lugar a donde llegar, ella siempre había sido su cable a tierra y ahora... ahora..._

 _¿Tenía un ahora?_

 _Seguramente lo tendría, eso le diría Kagura, que viviera por los dos. ¡PERO ELLA YA NO ESTARÍA!_

 _¿Qué es lo que podía quedarle?_

 _No tenía nada en el mundo. Su padre seguramente lo odiaría por completo ahora._

 _Era un idiota, egoísta, superficial que no tenía derecho a llorar en el -ya- frío cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos._

 _— Pedirte perdón sería estúpido de mi parte, solo quiero decirte gracias por siempre tratar de salvarme de aquella oscuridad, pero soy el más lento de los dos... y tus fuerzas llegaron hasta tu último aliento, quiero morir._

 _¿Quién era el débil ahora?_

* * *

 **Bien, fue el especial: ¡Quiero un suicidio masivo con este fic! Okno, ¿les he dicho que soy una especialista en escribir cosas depresivas? Bueno, hace mucho no escribía uno taaaaaaaan triste y si se preguntan tengo unos cinco fics de muertes en el** **bolsillo, así que si quieren otro pues ¡PÍDANLO! Últimamente no tengo creatividad para hacer uno por iniciativa propia y espero que ¡LEAN! las cosas que pidan -maa... maa... cálmate Maddo-san, piensa en Oikawa- ya, no olviden dejarme reviews porque el comentario de Sakata Gintokix3 me hizo recordarme a mi escribiendo, Bye Beeeeeee.**


End file.
